Packing Early
Packing Early is an achievement only on the Seventh-Generation version of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview This achievement is awarded to those who complete the Pack-a-Punch Ritual on Round 1 in Shadows of Evil. Requirements Prerequisites * 4 players * Max Ammo spawned in the Starting Area Process # Open the door to the Junction # One player obtains the 100 points from the Quick Revive and the 500 points from the Notecard # One of four players may enter beast mode to destroy/activate all of the following: ## Door to the Power-Up ## Summoning Key box ## Lawyer's Pen box ## Stairs to Nero's Lair # Allow all Zombies to enter the map without killing any. Each player rebuilds a barrier all the way (must allow at least one per player) # Divide up the Zombies/Keepers evenly per player, however, one Zombie must be left alive. He/she must fire the Bloodhound 3 times to the knee and then melee to kill. By then, two players must be close to 750 points. ## This applies to the two Keepers spawning in from the Lawyer's Pen. # All four players must be at Nero's Lair. The Ritual must then be activated. The Keepers should be killed to receive points. Each player must have at least 1000 points with two near 1500 points. # The Canal District door must be opened by one player with the least points. Then the door leading to the Ruby Rabbit must be opened as well, who has the most points. # A player must enter Beast mode and open/destroy the following. Note: The following step requires skill and must be done in a quick fashion. ## Police Badge box ## Door to the Rift entrance (optional with the three other districts) ## Police Badge grating ## Ruby Rabbit stairs # Obtain the Police Badge and repeat the killing process with the two Keepers. The player who currently has the second least amount of points must kill them. # All players must enter the Ritual at the Ruby Rabbit and complete it; kill the Keepers to receive points. # Two of the players must destroy the Margwa heads, two for the one with the most points and one for the least points. The player with the second least amount of points can kill the Parasites. A Max Ammo may have to be used at this time for ammo. The two players with the most points must have around 2000 points, while the second lowest should have around 1000 points. # The second lowest point player should purchase the Waterfront District entrance. The person with the highest amount of points should purchase the next door. # One player should enter Beast mode and destroy the following: ## Champion Belt box ## Door to the Boxing Gym ## Door to the Rift entrance (optional with the three other districts) # The Champion Belt must be obtained and the two Keepers must be killed the very same style; the person with the most points is to kill them. The Ritual in the Boxing Gym is to be completed with all four players. Keepers may be killed to receive points. # The Footlight District door must be purchased by one who has just enough points, then the person with the most amount of points will purchase the next. # Enter Beast mode and activate/destroy the following: ## Stairs to Juggernog ## Hairpiece box ## Door to Black Burlesque ## Door to the Rift entrance (optional with the three other districts) # Repeat the process when picking up the item and killing the Keepers. # Complete the Black Burlesque Ritual with all four players. # One of the doors to the Rift must be accessible at this time. All Gateworms must be collected. Enter the Rift at this time. # Complete the Pack-a-Punch Ritual. The achievement has been rewarded. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Category:Seventh Generation Category:Shadows of Evil Category:Achievements